Camera Obscura (English version)
by Jo de Bry
Summary: Everything is going wrong, only makes Haruka a takeoff of the stairs and lands in the arms of a unknown boy. And as if it did not reach, she meets the boy once more. The real problems are not the countless embarrassing situations … but the fakt, that she is the twin of Kagami Taiga, doesn't make it easier., Besides, she wants to take only a few good photos.
1. And she flies!

"And she flies!"

Quietly the earth and the foliage crunched under her wiped. Slowly she crawled about the ground and pushed slowly forward. One did this everything for a good perspective. The small branches stung them commonly in the side and her bottom. So well it went ignored them simply disagreeable tweeting, with which the shrubs defended themselves vehemently. When she had come, finally, on the desired place it was recompensed. An ant's trail ran unflustered along her way and the small beings all carried small green sheet scraps on her back. The strength and perseverance of these small guys fascinated she and she wanted to hold on the strain of these living beings at this moment. Slowly and carefully she pulled her camera out and put the objective sharply. Oh, what these little fellows were petite, as they crept so around.

However, more than a few snapshots the red-haired did not agree, because a metallically resounding noise attracted her attention to itself. With a frown she crept from the bushes out and saw not far on asphalting place, a few youngsters at her age, had caught to themselves a ball and dribbled him straight across the place. Unimpressed she lifted an eyebrow. She simply can´t understand what in this play should be so great. To throw a ball by a ring was fastened to a floor, could not be so difficult. One could raise for it so much devotion was incomprehensible to her. Slowly she completely crept from the bush out and beat to herself the foliage leftovers of the dark jeans and the orange pullover. Carefully she plucked smaller sheets from her short red-black hair which wildly stood off in all directions.

When she saw to the small group with the play to. When she saw to the small group, they play the game, she had to think about her brother. He had flown because of this play specially abroad and finished the secondary school in America. Without doubt he was good, but must he fly away, immediately in 1000 from kilometres? Because of a play?!

Submerged of thought one she shook the head and wrapped up her camera.

-_By the way Taiga, how it probably goes for him?_ - she asked herself and saw in the cloud-overcast sky, however, something bumped against her leg and therefore her attention was drawn to the ground. Irritated she lifted an eyebrow once more and gazed at the orange one … THING.

»Hey you. Can you throw back to us the ball?«, called one of the boys to her. A little bit indifferently and Half-heartedly she gave the ball one walks and rolled him to boys, immediately started to beef.

»This is no football!«

However, this took note of them with a shrug and go on her way.

Although the steps still wet from the rain were smooth, but not impassable, it made herself with this close. Because she had to go him from morning, regularly. Whether rain, snow or sunshine. Yes, a school change was always an exciting thing, and with it them unpreparedly in the wrong direction has not run, she came away the way. The first steps were no problem for the redhead, strictly straight ahead looking, she went up the stair, however, she underestimated the lubricity of wet foliage and the walking along effect of the gravitation which moved suddenly hard in her. Wildly with the arms rowing, she tried to hold the balance, however, her feet made themselves independent and she was lost backward to the back. Their pocket with her camera flew away in the high curve and she closed fast her eyes..

At the moment where she lost the contact with the ground, it waited for the hard impact, …, nevertheless, he did not come, either he kept waiting a felt eternity, or, however, …

… to her there faltered the heart and she had the feeling her heart would have put out a blow. She not even dared startled to take a breath.

You became conscious all of a sudden why they not on the back had landed. She lay in the arms of a unknown boy. This thought, it moved into panic.

-_Damn, i lying in the arms of a boy. Come, move!_ - she reminded herself in thoughts.

With wide-open eyes, she stared at her catcher and her face accepted the colour of her hair. » Everything is all right?« if he asked them rough, but it was not to be answered in the situation. Still she stopped the air and saw him become slightly pale in the deep-blue eyes. It seemed to her only thus, or did he have something menacing in himself?

However, she found again the language.

»I´m fine.«, she stammered nervously and her brain worked at full speed.

_-I still lie in his arms, … and damn strong he is also. Oh dear ...-_

Slowly her head cooled off and they got her heartbeat under control.

»Öhm … thanks.«, answered the red -haired now substantially more relaxed.

At the moment he helped up her with a jerk, only there she realized he well one head bigger, than she. Because she was already 1, 80 feet tall, and this was a small sensation, that he was a little greater them herself. Now she more exactly had to scrutinize a short moment around him. Most remarkable in him this was presumably he of swarthier nature was, than most Japanese. Their next look stuck in his short deep-blue hair, which had the same colour like his eyes. However, she dared not to see to him in the eyes, she was ashamed, that she fell down on him.

_-If God had wanted I fly, he would give me wings_.-, she thought irritated and kept hectically a lookout after her pocket. Fast she bent down after this and hoped this the contents was healthy.

» Wait a minute. Are you ...?«, began the big boy, however, she interrupted him gruff.

»... in haste. Certainly. I have to go then further. Thanks over again … Bye.«, she said fast and went quickly to the other direction.

»Hey.«, he still shouted to her after, but she had already disappeared. With bright red head she left and became only slow when she was sure that he could not see them anymore.

Deeply inhaling, she give oneself a facepalm.

»Oh Haruka, why something like that happens just to you? Oi, this was embarrassing. If I am fell down this damned stair.«, she hummed and dug in her pocket. » After all, are you okay.«, sighed the redhead made easier and examined her camera more exactly. This would else have given the rest to her day, if her most important property had got broken.

With a pulse he sprinkled the scale and shaky knees it came along on the way home, her aunt would presumably already wait. The school way also had to raise patience, the stair would still have to rise they early enough up and this time with professional climbing equipment.


	2. First school day, first order

"First school day, first order."

In the class ruled an unusual restlessness. The girls gossiped and cackled wildly and looked more boisterous than, otherwise. He did not understand the whole excitement. To him it was already incomprehensible as girls could behave so. Irritated the tall boy leant back and crossed the arms behind the head. Badly enough that the others spun, but Momoi just behaved. Hectically she ran around with a block in the hand, until it stopped, finally, with a smaller insignificantly working boy, he tried to hide.

When he this saw he had to grin without fail abusively. Sakurei was to be kept an eye on him, because Momoi had applied it to him. Besides, she knew as well as he that it brought anyway nothing. And now it was so far, angrily she turned the head in his direction and trudged furiously on him. Internally he prepared already once for the insult triad them now would follow. Even if it went to one ear and on the other hand out.

»Aomine-kun! Why let you the training fall out?!«, she got down to business without detours and pressed the hands in the hip.

Irritated the dark-haired person gave a loud groan. And there it already went off.

-_Mum is angry.-_ - he thought irritated and leant again before.

»You cannot let repeatedly the training fall out? What do you imagine? Oh why I ask this generally, you will imagine simply purely nothing at all, isn´t it?!«

Aomine admired them already almost for how his friend of youth could beef in the speed and sound situation without air to get. And she held the tempo, if it increased it not even noticeably.

» How should be coached then actually, if you always don´t come along, or not at all only appear? This is really unbelievable. You don´t care?«

And he really don´t care and he showed this to her more than clearly as in slow motion he lay down on the table long and resigned itself to the Nuisance of his Friend. He could not detain she anyway, so he did nothing against it.

However, after a felt eternity, it irritated him, nevertheless, immensely and he tried to change the subject.

»Say … . Why are the others so upset? Have I missed something interest?«, however, besides, unfortunately, he sounded more than uninterestedly and supported his chin on the crossed arms. »Not really. But this is supposed, because we a new class-mate agree, in the middle of the school year..«, she said and typed herself thoughtfully against the chin. His plan had risen, Momoi gave up him. Internally he sighed made easier.

-_Saved._-

»Though I could pick up only some Tearing, but it should probably be a girl.«, indifferently she twitched with the shoulders. »Again wants to integrate itself into the competition and around the attention of the boys courts.«

»The right one says this.«, hummed Aomine and caught to themselves immediately a bad side glance of Momoi.

»You know thats Tetsu-kun the only one place in my hearts has.«, now she shrieked almost.

»Poor Tetsu.«, he commented drily and at the moment the teacher already entered the classroom.

The early morning procedure limited itself to the fact that they rose unanimously and bowed before the teacher. Until he them the permission gave to sit down, so that they could begin with the lessons. However, thus fast the lessons were not begun.

»Before we begin with the regular lessons, I want to announce you still with a new class-mate.«, the teacher began.

Something like that did not interest Aomine, people came and go, it was real nothing new and the exciting. As a result he laid straight away his head on the tabletop and listened in merely to the words of the teacher.

»This is Kagami Haruka. Now it becomes a part of the class, shows you from your best side.«

With the names, Amines head snapped high.

Had he said just "Kagami"?

With the names everything contracted in him, he had basically nothing against Kagami Taiga, this was the only one at least a little the fun in the basketball in him woke up and the urge to exert itself.

But what stood there in front beside the teacher, was unbelievable.

If the teacher had not mentioned that it concerned with the new schoolboy a girl, he would have almost wagered his food- money , that THIS was Taiga in person. And another thought shot to him by the head, … he only imagined or had he not met her even sometimes?

Such a kind of Déjà-vu stole over him, but all the same how much he thought about it, it did not occur to him. Maybe it´s just the fakt, that she looked similar, to her brother.

Also Momoi seemed to fall everything from the face and she searched immediately the look to the childhood-friend. But fast she noted that it went out to him quite alike.

Should this be a bad joke? Just the sister of the Seirin- high Power Forwards in HER class!

Kagami was depended by the teacher to sit down beside Momoi and this also did them. Rather uninterestedly the redhead sat down beside them and simply let everything work on itself.

Secretly Momoi scrutinized her new neighbor and put firmly this the uniform of the boys carried. This made them, nevertheless, a little bit curious.

When it rang now, finally, to the long desired break, turned Momoi straight away against her new neighbor and grinned at them broadly.

Kagami ignored them for the time being so well went, however, her wide grin was so penetrating, she feared it would burn itself in her temple.

Slowly she turned of the smaller and lifted an eyebrow.

»Can I help you anyhow? Or do you more often have these facial paralyses?«, she asked impolitely and made to herself with this statement no friends.

There slipped out of the pink-hairy straight away the smile.

»Now, however, this was not very nice, Kagami-san.«, she hummed, she gave up of no case the redheads. »I do not want to fall with the door in the house, but … why you do not wear the girl's uniform?«, she asked taken aback. Because recompensed Kagami they with a fierce smile, slowly rose, Momoi took in the hand and provided therefore them now before her stood. Now with a frown Momoi to her faced and had to lay almost the head in the nape, only there you consciously became what this with the action tried to say.

»Oh …«, it slipped out of the smaller quietly.

»My uniform must be only made, because like you recognize maybe easily, I am not necessarily that what one calls elegant and small.«, she explained soberly and sat down again.

» There you are right.«, mumbled Momoi and sat down also again. »Can it be you have a brother?«

»Can it be,you are quite curious?«, says Kagami with a counter question.

»The answer is a clear YES.«, said Momoi quickly and looked at them expectantly.

However, the redhead sighed irritated and turned away from her.

_-If starts now already in such a way_, …,-, there thought Kagami, however, there another thought suddenly penetrated by her brain. - _Wait a minute, if she asks whether I has a brother, then she must be Taiga met. Why, otherwise, she should ask me so directly for it?-_

Suddenly and to the surprise Momois her neighbor turned again to her against.

»Why you ask, actually, whether I brothers and sisters has?«, now she asked honestly curiously.

»Because you look the same way as somebody and also divide the name.«, she briefly answered As a result the redhead wrinkled the forehead.

»Does the name Kagami Taiga say you a little bit?«, now asked the little ones.

Now any facial play and they slipped out of the tallness her class-mate with being open mouth considered.

»What's the matter?«, she asked easily anxiously.

»You know him? How does it come?«

There Momoi badly did not see from the laundry.

»Our basketball team has played against his school. There one just meets... briefly.«, she explained.

This answer accepted Kagami with a light nod and turned away itself slowly.

-_You wretched fool, could have said me quietly you are there again_.-, she thought angry.

»Kagami-san? You look angry?«, Momoi appealed to them death-courageously.

»Hmm? … No, it´s all right.«

»As you mean.«, and suddenly there fell Momois look at the slightly open pocket of her bank neighbor. »Interesting, you take photos?«

»Yes, now and again. If I see what a interesting thing.«

There Momoi dug unflustered in the pocket of Kagami and found a flyer.

»Hey what should this become if it is ready?«

»The journalist's club? You want to the schools-newspaper? I could have bet on it, you play basketball with your size.«, found out the pink-hairy in amazement.

»I want there not only purely, I have already announced myself. And now give this again.«

_-It still robs me of the last nerve.-_

There Momoi shot directly a magnificent thought by the head.

»I have an idea.«, grinned Momoi. »I will talk sometimes to your Senpai.«

Kagami looked at her new class-mate irritated.

»What is not right with you?!«, it slipped out her annoyed.

»No worry. I provide for it, it becomes a "giving and taking".«

»Unfathomably.«, hummed the redhead and turned away herself angry.

-_With which have I earned this? I wanted to follow merely again to the school and in rest my hobby. And now … THIS. At all a higher power seems to hate me hard.-_-

The first school day passed like in the flight, made easier the tall schoolgirl accepted this and stretched herself extensively. Well what should she make now with this opened day? However, long she had to do not worry about it, a schoolgirl from the uppermost classes came up purposefully to them, with a wide winning smile. Without fail icon felt Kagami to a pop reminded, the make-up, her appearance, the long curly tan hair. Everything was right in her. Perfect.

»Hello, my dear.«, the schoolgirl with the dream masses welcomed the new. »You must be Kagami-chan, our new photographer.«

In amazement remained of the redheads nothing else, for the rest, except to nod.

»This is excellent, you have come at the only best of all possible time, the scribbler God sends you personally.«

OK, now it was so far, Kagami was easily demanded too much. Why was everybody so damn nice?

»Our photographer has turned the back to the club and believes, she makes a better figure to the front of a camera, she was it suffer from standing behind the camera. However, it is around, I already have the first job for you.« and winked at Kagami.

»Öhm, yes, … this is nice everything and good, but who are you?«, asked Kagami and tried to remain polite.

»I scatterbrain.«, she laughed cheerfully. »Nevertheless, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Shirahama Shizuka, class 3-C. Nice to meet you.«

-_I am too. There I deal faster what than I thought_.-, and a light smile glided to her over the face.

»Come along, nevertheless, sometimes please, I want to introduce you to somebody.«

And there they were confronted, from face to face. The wide cheerful one there grin Momois met on the darkening look Kagamis.

»If I may introduce, the manager of the basketball club of our school. Momoi Satsuki-san. She has asked me already some time ago to write an article about the team. But up to now I have not come in addition because as said … our old photographer stands rather before the camera.«

This was her "magnificent plan". Splendidly!, thought Kagami irritated.

Momois grin became even broader, if this was still possible generally.

»OK, and around what exactly it goes?«, asked the redhead carefully.

»Now, the article in itself is almost ready, I need only a few pictures. Primarily from our starters.«

»I think this can be made.«, replied Kagami.

There Momoi bubbled formally with joy.

»Really! This will please the coach. He held for the rightly sometimes achievement of the boys to mention.«, she told proudly.

However, suddenly Shirahama laid an arm around Kagamis shoulder and pulled away them somewhat of the pink-hairy.

»I have there still a small special order for you.«, she whispered Kagami.

»And what?«

However, she slipped her only one slip of paper.

»I would have with pleasure an exclusive photo of this person. If you create this, you are from the day to my specially pair of eyes.«

Kagami was not able differently except about so much Secrets to giggle.

»OK, I make it, but about with the "specially pair of eyes", we must talk once more.«

»You are wonderful, I think I like you.«, said Shirahama then loudly and obviously in a good mood.

_-Watch for.-_

»It is wanted because really hard him to agree before the lens. One would want mine somebody like he, it would be virtually sharply on it, but he makes himself really rare.«

»This sounds anyhow by a real challenge.«, said the tallness.

»If it is also, believe me.«

»Enough talked, Kagami-san, I take you immediately sometimes. The faster you take the photo, the better.«, now contacted Momoi to word.

»Then, now is valid. I count on you Kagami-Chan.«, said Shirahama and winked at her again.

_-OK, why do I have suddenly thus a stagnant feeling in the stomach area?_-, asked the redhead herself and folded the slip of paper, on there stood one single name.

»Hey!«, shouted Momoi annoyed in the hall in which just the basketball team trained. » Imayoshi-san, I has somebody found who make the photos, it´s great, isn´t it?«

As a result, a tall guy with black hair and against glasses turned to her. With a put on smile he shut to the both, however, suddenly his facial play hardly froze noticeably when he the person scrutinized they stood beside her.

»If I may introduce, the new photographer of the journalist's club, they will make the long-desired pictures on them the coach waits.«

The tumult woke up Wakamatsu Kōsukes attention and when he the person saw beside Momoi stuck out it virtually rumbled from him.

»It can't be true!? Do you have a death-wish, Kagami?!«

Absolutely nonplussed the redhead saw like the centre of the team with tallness to menacing steps on them it came up.

_-What is his problem?-,_ shot it to her startled by the head.

»Are you stupid? To bring him here?!«, the manager started to the blonde. »What has ridden you then, besides?!«

Now Kagami knew what´s the problem. Their brother did not seem to be particularly popularly with the boys. No miracle if he played for an opposing team.

»Wakamatsu-san, calm down, please.«, a rather shyly working boy interfered. He seemed of the redheads quite famously if she itself was not deceptive he was in her class.

»Why I should calm down?! I should throw him out.!«, he continued gruff.

»Do not make such an elevation.«, reminded him Imayoshi and sighed irritated.

However, with a certain person it made all of a sudden CLICK. And to him what fell All of a sudden the "Déjà-vu" was.

»Opens the eyes.«, he hummed and bent down after the ball. »This is not Kagami Taiga.«

Questioningly and in amazement looked other at her ace.

»And you know this from …?«, Wakamatsu Aomine spitted at challenging.

However, there an abusive grin stood out in his face.

» Because I have caught _she_. And she go with myself in the same class.«

An incredibly disagreeable silence suddenly ruled in the hall and the Tōō-High starters looked at her ace questioningly and unbelievingly.

»_SHE_?!«, it suddenly slipped out all in unison.

And this was the moment, in the Kagami would have sunk, in the ground.

_-Shit_.-, was the only one that she could think when the boys scrutinized them in detail.

»W-what do you stare then thus?«, now she asked slightly embarrassingly touched. Why was disagreeable to her only so damn?

However, there Wakamatsu strode up to them and scrutinized them more thoroughly.

»So in case of more exact consideration ... yes ... a girl.« and, besides, fixed her breast area.

Irritated she threw to the blond giant a dark look.

-_Go die, Idiot!-_

»You seem to be already met to her, or Aomine-kun?«, asked Momoi with interest.

»However, I give you a headword. Stair.«, he said mocking.

-_Wait a minute. It can't be true!-,_ it shot of the redheads horrified by the head.

»Nevertheless, is right, isn´t ist?«, he tormented after.

However, Kagami let only hear one angry sound.

»What exactly has happened then there?«, asked Imayoshi curiously.

»Nothing.«, Kagami irritated hissed and swallowed the upcoming redness under it.

-_But why was him so clearly, that I am a girl? Only because we are in the same class and the teacher it had mentioned?-_-, she asked herself, however, in her head promptly followed the answer. -_I believe he had touched me … on the bosom! Oh, Holy shit!-_ And without advance warning she clasped with her arms her upper part of the body.

»You do not have so much breast now also again …«, the blue-hairy commented on her reaction drily. »And orange does not fit to you also.«

There it was over with her completely and her temperament went through with her. What did this type form, actually, them so to criticize?!

»You are a …!«, she crunched with the teeth.

»Come on, say it.«, he growled back.

»He is right, with your skin type and colour of hair makes you pale to orange.«, said Momoi finding out and harvested some incredulous looks of the others. »What?«, she asked Shoulder-twitching.

»It don´t matter.«, drove itself Kagami again under it and dug in her pocket. »I want to bring this immediately behind myself.« And start best of all with the special order.

-_Because this probably becomes the most difficult one_.-, with skilled clutch she packed her camera. »So, my Senpai, wants me to take pictures of someone specific, so where is _he_?!«, asked the tall schoolgirl easily irritated and it you were quite all the same under which circumstances they this "secret picture" agreed.

»The question is, _who_ do you search?«, asked Imayoshi cooperatively and politely.

»Your ace. Aomine Daiki-kun.« if she said in a flat voice and held a small slip of paper high, on these the name and some other information stood.

The silence ruled right away once more in the hall and Kagami could not explain itself why. However, on the following answer it became conscious by her All of a sudden.

Momoi lifted hesitantly the hand and interpreted silently at the Power Forward of the team.

And only one word moved to her like a flash by the head.

_-Shit.-_


	3. A strange meeting

„A strange meeting"

Irritated and extremely irritated growling escaped of the redheads when she her camera, on the Next day, to the PC connected around the photos to protect. In her life her a little bit so embarrassing had never happened. Quietly she grumbled in the empty club space. She were on a low mood. Not enough it was accosted with every opportunity by somebody silly. No, she had to fall absolutely with the door in the house and come along first of all nicely cultivated to the ridicule. Oh, what was the first school day was nice. And thus informative. Bored she went with the mouse about the Pad and sorted the photos. Shirahama, her Senpai, seemed to want to put to the proof them immediately. It was not easy to take a photo of him and it should be condemned, he seemed to have a radar for it when she fired. Always at the moment he turned away himself either, or he made by the speed the picture useless. The other pictures of the team were in comparison with that almost "masterpieces". At least something. Made easier she leant back and yawned decently. The first "unofficial" job was failed. Absolutely great. Long she stared at the miniature issues of the photos on the screen were indicated and breathed deeply.

Suddenly she touched two tender cold hands on her shoulders. Kagami wanted to back jump up, but the hands push she with winced unexpectedly strength back to the chair.

»Oh Kagami-chan, This was probably a miss.«, she heard the playing the flute voice Shirahamas beside her ear. »Such a thing circulates fast, my dear.«

OK, this girl had definitively something uncanny in oneself.

Shirahama took one of the chairs and placed itself beside the redheads.

»I failed, sorry.«, said the bigger and looked tense, however, Shirahama smiled only.

»To tell the truth, I have also not expected that you would create it immediately the first time. Quite others have tried this.«, she said casually. »But you have the others, this is already good and becomes rich for the moment.«, examining the old person, had a look at the picture. In the time rose Kagami and took her pocket. »Oh yes, before I forget it. I have set no deadline to you.«, said Shirahama suddenly without looking up.

Questioningly the photographer stood beside her, there her Senpai looked at them cheering up. »I am rather confident there. Be creative.« and turned the look back on the monitor.

-_Creatively?_—

The whole teaching hour had to lie down them time a plan rightly.

However, did even more the thought occupy them, why she did this generally? Nevertheless, their Senpai had photos of the others, why it had to be absolutely one of this haughty and narcissistic maron? But all the same she turned it, was there anyway a challenge. And this prepared a prickle in the fingertips for her.

It was only one damned picture. Nevertheless, this could not be so difficult?

But so properly desire did not have them on it. She could start better with her time adjusting except somebody. Particularly as belonged to the category "Antipathetic". Nevertheless, she could not take a photo, of anybody it did not want it. One does not do such a thing..

Irritated she supported the chin in the hollow hand and saw in the board. The lessons hopefully soon ended, she needed urgently fresh air.

Irritated and rushed the pink-hairy on the school area darted around. It was not simply to be thought that he did it again and again. Cooking before fury she let the look about the area wander and kept a lookout after the Cheater.

»It can't be true? Why he makes something so? «, if she beefs continually and paced the ways once more. After she had looked again without success for him, it sat down frustrated on one of the benches and sighed irritated. Sometime she would hang him a damned steel ball around the neck, so that he did not skip constantly the training.

With a jerk she pulled her mobile phone from the pocket and tried to call him. Though the successful guarantee was not particularly high, but, at least, a tiny chance existed. With fingers shaky before fury, Momoi chose the number of her childhood-friend. Penetrating and typical tooting this announced that his mobile phone rang it, made even more impatiently, but he simply did not decrease. She left it a few more spot to ring and then hung up. She had to run it full him constantly behind here. Should he remain, nevertheless where the pepper grew. Once more she gave a loud groan irritated and put away the mobile phone.

»He is strenuous.«, she sulked.

»Problems?«, asked she someone. Slowly she saw upwards and saw her new seat neighbor.

»Hmm, problem? Not exactly.«, replied the pink-hairy. As a result sat down Kagami beside them and scrutinized them extensively.

»I have got to know from Sakurai, now you have training? Why do you sit here outside?«, she asked with interest.

There Momoi took a deep breath and got angry without circumlocutions about it off.

»This fool still robs me of the last nerve! Always the same with him! As if I dealt nothing better to search except him from morning till night!«

Carefully the red-haired listened to her.

»He don´t care, what the team holds of him. He was to be let fall out even the training and in it the regular plays. It is annoying.«

»Of who exactly do we speak here?«, asked Kagami taken aback and regretted the question immediately. Since the smaller tore open from sudden fury packed the eyes and shouted it to her virtually against.

»From Aomine-kun! This idiot is of the opinion he would have a free-ticket!«

There the redhead looked at them nonplussed and had to wink several times confused.

»This maron? So honestly if he worked on me like everything, … haughtily, by himself taken, arrogantly. But he did not look neglected like somebody the skipping or the training.«, found out Kagami soberly. »Though I have no notion of basketball, but he seems to be really good.«

»Exactly _this_ is the problem.«, began Momoi. »He is good damn and this know he. Therefore, he does not take out to have to train.«

»This seems to occupy you really.«

»Yes, … and, besides, I would have gone much rather on another school. Only because of this hothead sit I here and be in a bad mood.«

Kagami knew not so surely as now she should behave. Actually, she did not have to play before Mother Theresa, but the manager seemed to need sometimes somebody to talking.

-_Though I am not especially well in such things, but then maybe she calms down again_.-

» OK, because I lost anyway here so pointlessly rum seats, I offer you to you with myself interferes. And believe me, this offer is limited and has an deadline.«, Kagami offered to her, Momoi nodded a timid smile and told the photographer what she depressed.

The next day belonged to the kind in the manner rare one already afternoon at home was. And this was of use Kuroko Tetsuya and treated itself to a vanilla milk shake. However, this time he took him and a few steps went for a walk. This weather had to be simply used. His young husky which they had christened affectionately Tetsuya number 2# followed him his way. The street was not overrun particularly, now and again a few other people met him, but nobody seemed to notice him. He liked it like the people in him passed without perceiving him. It amused him in a peculiar way even. However, then he briefly paused, somebody he knew crossed his way and he decided to say briefly, "hello".

Up to the elbows she stood in the vegetable state of the small store and scrutinized critically every apple. Comfortably the young light blue-hairy, to his coach walked near and welcomed them politely.

Having got a fright up to the mark, Riko travelled around and threw one of the apples in the high curve of it. This her phantom with bad look fixed the fright still in the limbs.

»Kuroko-kun. You should not creep up all the time. Sometime I die of heart-attack.«, she got angry and tried to get her pulse under control.

»I have not crept up.«, he said defending and in the usually quiet tone.

»And how would you express it then?«, she asked and looked at him punitive, however, in the corner of the eye something else suddenly woke up Kurokos attention and he turned the look in the direction. Riko followed his look and saw her known face in one. Of the power Forward Seirin-High passed without both of a look to appreciate in them. Easily acidified crossed Riko the arms before the breast.

»He does not see also any more, simply runs past thus us.«, found out Riko sobering, however, besides, she did not leave it. »HEY! Kagami-kun!«, she said nothing but.

Kuroko seemed the behavior of his new "light" extremely strangely. Particularly as he did not react, was demanded even as him. There followed Riko him few steps, packed him in the arm and forced him for stopping.

»What's all this? You ignore us? «, she asked brisk, however, you got stuck the words suddenly in the neck. Two dark red eyes burnt themselves in theirs and fixed them nastily.

»Must one know you?«, asked the stopped person irritated.

»I … I have mistaken you for somebody, excuses.«, it bubbled of the brown-haired and a light red light lay down about her cheeks.

»Yes, it´s ok. This lately more often happens to me.«, the red shock of hair hummed and freed itself from her clutch.

»This does not surprise me.«, it shot from Riko, however, as them felt the piercing look, you consciously became them it according to had said.

»How was this just?«

»Now… . Ähm …«, however, it nailed up of the otherwise so eloquent Riko the language.

»What she would like to say, is you sees like the same way, as a friend of us. And it no intention was to have stopped you so suddenly.«, now contacted the insignificant Kuroko politely to word.

She had easily got a fright at the sudden appearance of the boy who was smaller nearly one good head than her, she could hide only with effort. and when she saw the small dog beside the boy, became to her suddenly quite uncomfortable in the stomach.

»I-It´s fine.«, replied the redhead and turned to the walking, however, Riko took her arm once more. Now, nevertheless, it was easily irritated by the girl.

»Kagami?«, she asked with a frown and waited for a reaction.

»Yes?«, she agreed.

There Riko got an undefinable expression in the face.

Now Kuroko knew what him in the person interfered, this person looked like Kagami Taiga, but, nevertheless, looked different. In a peculiar manner... Little one, … more breakable.

»Now, I take sometimes in you have detained me, because you thought I would be my brother, isn´t it?«, found out the redhead soberly.

»Brother? Do you mean …?«, however, she interrupted the smaller.

»Kagami Taiga.«, she said monotonously and a little bit pejorative.

»Yes … mine we.«, she said surprised.

»Well, why this don´t surprise me?«

»He has never told he has a brother.«, Riko said.

»Sister.«

»Sorry?«

»I said, I am his sister.«, the redhead corrected she.

There slipped out her all features. Only Kuroko hid his surprise more skilful.

»You are his _sister_?«

Irritated there groaned Kagami-chan.

»Why everybody acts always so in amazement?«

»Well, because Kagami-kun has never mentioned a sister.«, replied Riko. - It looks like a boy.-

Shoulder-twitching the redhead took note of this.

»Well, then we should leave it, besides, or?«, said Kagami merely unfriendly. »And now I should go, if it is agreeable.«

»Yes, ähm, excuses again.«, said Riko and looked with mixed feelings at the other girl.

Kuroko still looked at her for a while and found out sadly that it was not to be spoken particularly well on Kagami-kun. It occupies him even something. Now where he had met her interested him, which is why Kagami had never mentioned them. There could be, actually, only one handful of reasons for it.

Reason number one, he has a female double of him, and was ashamed.

Reason Two, he held it simply away, not for important.

Reason Three, it did not concern him and other, how many and whether Kagami had generally brothers and sisters.

Reason Four, it gave discrepancies among the siblings.

Or, however, most simple generally and what he supposed soonest. The both were simply hotheads and her contact with each other was anything but easy. Twins did not have to be able to suffer themselves compelling. There were always some differences.

One of these reasons would already apply. However, anyhow he found it interesting and this a light smile drew him.

»Hu, this was strange.«, Riko wheezed beside him. »Something like that, has never happened to me.«

»We should tell Kagami-kun nothing about it.«, said Kuroko. »He will have his reasons that he has told us nothing about her. Or what do you mean?«

As a result his coach nodded only and also the both further go on the streets.

Quietly the dishes clattered in the rinsing when he let go the water about that. One said boys always after them are disorderly, but exceptions confirmed the rule. Particularly as he could well cook even extremely.

When he had done the washing, he made to himself in it the plates again to remove, however, one of the plates became a victim of the gravitation. As in slow motion the porcelain slipped out him and shattered with a clink on the tiled floor. The splinters and shards spread and some also fell under the kitchen cupboard, because there a bigger gap was in the base. Irritated Kagami gave a loud groan.

»How tiresomely, …, however, shards bring luck.«, he hummed and made to himself in it the shards on to collect. Carefully he laid the shards on a dish towel and now made to himself also in it the rests under the rinsing out to get. Suddenly he also pulled something else out. Questioningly he scrutinized the crumpled piece of paper and pushed the rest aside. He asked himself when this then there below had landed. After short consideration it turned out as a photo and he unfolded this. Why a photo lay under the rinsing? When he it considered it became conscious by him all of a sudden. He lived, finally, in the common flat of his parents. They had to him this only leave because they acted abroad.

When he looked at the photo more thoroughly, he had the feeling a knot would form in his stomach. It showed him and his sister, at least seven years ago. And suddenly this certain kind of feeling which called kind the bad conscience spread. Quick he edged out this disagreeable feeling to him bitterly hit and he folded the photo again and laid it on the kitchen cupboard. He did not feel like it and to break no nerve to himself now the head about that, which is why this picture lay dusty there below. With a lot of care he removed the remaining shards, mopped up the small splinters and gasifies, finally, the photo.

After Kagami had done the housework, he decided to form the weather and the spare time more useful and caught to himself his pocket and the basketball. Now he urgently needed movement.

Slowly the sun already disappeared behind the dwelling houses and gave to the buildings unnaturally long shades which lay down above the sports field. It became chiller, but it was so heated up to him the chill evening air pleasantly seemed. Exhausted he drove himself with the hand over the face and bent down after the basketball. All kinds of thoughts scurried to him in the head. When an airbus flew over his head away, his thoughts digressed, back to America. However, at the moment like he thought of his time abroad, this bad conscience stole over him once more. This photo did not go out of his mind. Apart from a few hours ago, when he stumbled took the photo, he had not thought of her again and not reported even a small eternity with her. Perhaps she not even knew he´s again in the country. Back home. Whether did she still live with there aunt and whether she was still crossly on him? Lost in thought he stared at the ball in his hands, but he rejected the thought in him sprouted straight away again. This would be a pure time waste. Even if he contacted his aunt, this would talk into him presumably even the bad conscience. But there was nothing to regret. To conclude the secondary school in America, was the best one what to him has happened and these experiences he would exchange for nothing in the world. A few times he let the ball jump and held him then still in the hands. He knew himself and his sister well enough, to know, that no one would recognize a mistake. He not, because he did not regret for anything and she not, because she was too headstrong and proud. Irritated a long sigh escaped from him. Why had he to think just now of his twin sister? Otherwise he also did not make to himself such thoughts. With a peculiar strain in the stomach area, he took his jacket and his pocket and left the place. There's no solution to thinking about it.


	4. Awkwardness: the second

"Awkwardness: the second"

The next day a training unity stood in a queue again after the school. With full body application the players ran by the hall, it looked disorganised, however, it was not. Critically gazed Riko Aida the boys with her practice match. She analysed each of her steps and play trains. But something disturbed them. Thoughtfully she typed herself against the chin and observed the boys further.

The young husky beside her sat, laid the head slightly crooked and allowed to hear a quiet squeak.

»What is number 2? Does something also seem to you strangely before to come?«, she asked the small dog who waved, nevertheless, only briefly the tail.

Once more she directed the look at the boys, however, this time she blew bravely in her whistle and stagger the boys to himself.

»What is coach?«, asked the captain of the team. A big wiry working boy, with short black hair and glasses.

However, instead of answering directly she scrutinised Kagami critically and pressed the hands in the hip.

»You can say me sometimes what deflects you?«, she strictly asked.

Something cross stood there to the power Forward.

»What do you mean?«, he asked, finally.

»I mean with it you Kurokos passports beats up and twice has met only the ring. Do you become ill?«, asked the coach anxiously.

»No, to me it goes well.«, he answered and scratched itself move in the back of the head.

»You make your jumps today even half-hearted.«, she further poked.

»Today is not simply my day.«, he apologised.

»If you see Riko, everybody has sometimes a bad day. Today is just Kagami in it.«, calm Hyûga the girl shoulder-twitching.

However, she scrutinised further critically her ace.

»Hmm, … in any case. It was this for the time being, clears up and makes you fresh. Tomorrow we see ourselves.«, finally, she concluded and walked away unusual quickly.

»Today, however, with her everything seems to be also not in order, or does deceive this?«, found out Izuki.

»Maybe she has her days?«, said Koganei.

»If I do not have!«, they heard Riko shrieking angrily.

»This has heard them, you specialist.«, Hyûga irritated hummed and gave him an elbow push in the ribs.

The small light blue-hairy positioned himself directly beside the power Forward and the small husky joined there.

»The coach is right. Something is not right.«, he said calmly and fixed his light with his commonly knowing look.

»Do not start you still with it. Today I have got up only with the wrong foot, OK?«, he hums irritated, however, suddenly Tesuya #2 got up before him and barked briefly. Hesitantly he withdrew few steps. However, this "fighting dog" also was everywhere.

He did not know himself why he was irritated thus. Everything was real in the best order. Even his achievements at school had improved something.

But he simply did not get rid of this internal restlessness and this irritated him.

Kuroko looked at it him at the nasal point, so he made his light a proposal.

»What do you hold of it if we throw after a few more baskets? You still seem to have enough energy, for the rest.«, Kuroko suggested.

If you like.«, the red shock of hair hummed. As if he hit., Kagami thought amused and this thought even a light smile drew out of him.

No two hours later met Kagami and Kuroko on an asphalted place which was fenced around.

Of the power Forward of Seirin was weakened anything but and the Kuroko him in it would help to get rid of this excessive energy, he strongly doubted, because this was no opponent now really in the regard. But he credited it to him high that he still took the time.

With a rest could raise the only Kuroko, this ridded itself of his jacket and filed them beside his pocket.

»So, then I will show you sometimes in your barriers, Kagami-kun.«, said Kuroko unusual confidently.

»As if you were able to do this.«, stitched Kagami and even had to smile when he threw the ball Kuroko.

This lost no time and drippelte with the ball in the direction of basket, however, he was in drippeln not the quickest and thus Kagami could take him soon the ball. He drippelte the ball only few steps and jumped once hard from around a Dunk to explain. And thus it went countless times to and fro. Kuroko still tried to open for the bigger not too many possibilities, but he knew it anyway better. Kagami was not without reason his new "light" and surrender was not possible for him all the same against whom or for which reason he also played. Even with such a small practise play against Kuroko he did not become negligent. However, even now he did not work as he would be present in the head. Really consciously it became to him when he could steal Kagami, nevertheless, really the ball, he hit him these only from the hand, but he was away. Obviously nonplussed Kagami checked the basketball how this rolled to the edge of the field. Swiftly his brain tried to realise what had just happened.

Hard struggling after air, the smaller about the forehead drove himself and looked at Kagami urgently.

»And now, … we should talk.«, said Kuroko monotonously.

The remaining week ran for surely maskuline Kagami Haruka luckily, without other blunders in which she jumped with approach. Their Klassenkammeraden left alone them mainly, even if the boys were just about anyhow to want to start a quarrel. But she could escape from him, up to now actually, always anyhow. This was these moments in them it a twin cursed to be. One was not simply anonymous enough and the others were if they already knew one of both, quite prejudiced and had formed mostly already an opinion without having got to know the other. Therefore, they knew taiga, so also them. As limited this thinking, nevertheless, was. But most badly it behaved with the boys from the basketball club. The aversion to her against stood tattooed the most on the forehead and around this made them also, after the last action, a big curve. If she wanted everything, but only no annoyance.

Slowly she went up with a few other schoolboys the stair to the classroom. The school was the purest labyrinth, but she simply followed a few known faces, the direction would already be right. Up to now it had at least functioned.

However, anyhow stairs also seemed to look after a deep aversion against them. Another schoolboy pushed them of the side so violently that she lost the balance and again threatened to tip to the back away. In a hurry she reached for the handrail, however before it touched this, she felt a strong hand in her cross them supported and forwards pushed.

Their heart refused the service to her again and before it had just passed what realised, the redness already shot to her in the face.

»You must still practice the climbing the stairs. This does not seem to be thus your thing.«, the malicious and mocking undertone in the voice was not to be failed to hear. And her face laid out one more red tone as the Hüne along her, further the stair rose.

It can't be true? Where from has to itself then so fast herteleportiert?, did she think embarrassed and did she pretend this, or did he grin cocky? Briefly she checked the basketball at ace and went up with bright red head further the stair and hoped her similar awkwardness saved remained.

However, it seemed to pursue them, before the lessons began, the teacher came up to them.

»Kagami-san. I am to me quite certainly your uniform is there already.«, she said strictly and indicated at them.

»Ähm, now …«, the redhead dared not to say something against the teacher.

»From the next week you appear please in your uniform.«, she sent a reminder once more and the tone no respeech admitted.

Momoi observed the scene carefully, it was right her bank neighbour still carried the school uniform of the boys, but it did not seem to disturb them in the least.

When the teacher was away again, the pink-hairy bent forward to her.

»Why do you struggle thus before the girl's uniform?«, she asked the bigger one.

»I do not feel me probably in skirts. This is already everything.«, she said Truthfully.

There smiled Momoi.

»Can it be it also lies a little in your size?«

There lay down once more a red light on her face.

»Yes, anyhow already.« Hit and sinks.

The reaction of Momoi on it was an understanding smile. Though she might be sometimes really strenuous, but she knew to make it also somebody indirectly to courage. And this kind of COURAGE needed Kagami urgently. And self-confidence, a lot of it was necessary, so that it forced herself in a rock.

Also Aomine had pursued the conversation, it was also not further difficult, because the classroom was still almost empty. He had Kagami as well as on the Kieker, she probably thought in all seriousness that he did not get what was wrong there. He credited Shirahama really thus with some boldness. To send someone else, one was of it. If this woman to herself has selected a motive, she also got it. She was absolutely sensation-cool, differently one could not describe it. She had attached several times already somebody on other schoolboys from other clubs, but where from the new should also know this about that Shirahama permitted to itself a fun with her. At her expense. If he did not know it better, he would bet almost on the fact that the red shock of hair was absolutely ignorant. It would not interest him further if the Senpai to themselves had not necessarily selected him as the next victim. And if he hated a little bit profoundly, these were photos and she would become so light not got, he would already provide for it. But it deflected him tremendously. If he played, he always had to concentrate too much upon the fact that he did not run to her before the lens. Till present this had functioned rather well, but it was really irritating And she seemed to give up him. Maybe it was simply to be pursued to her too silly him, … his luck if to him so was. Thus he could concentrate again more upon the basketball without looking paranoid. Kagami urgently urgently. And self-confidence, a lot of it was necessary, so that it forced herself in a rock.

When one to the lunchbreak rang somebody stood already expectantly in the door. The Japanese with the dream masses shut purposefully to her new "accomplice". She did not note at all the Shirahama to itself on direct way to her considered. Only when to her this with a sounding gesture hit bravely on the shoulder and on Kagami choked substantially, it was announced.

»There is my new "employee of the month". «, shone the old person.

Employee? Nevertheless, I am no employee., it went of the redheads by the head, after air struggling she fought against the breast. -Dung piece.-

»There is news.«, began her Senpai, it ignored Kagami would have almost suffocated and indicated at Momoi. »She said this her team soon a friendly game against another school has.«

In the confirmation the pink-hairy briefly nodded.

»I thought you could make with walk away and a few good snapshots what do you hold?«

When the bigger again had taken somewhat a breath, she shook excitedly the head.

»I am no paparazzi.«

»You work for the schoolboy's newspaper.«, replied Shirahama immediately.

»And why do I have, since I here am not yet the baseball team "gestalkt"? «, asked Kagami with pulled up eyebrow.

»Because they are dull. Who has a look already at a handful of Jung who beat up a ball and sweep across to catch this afterwards like from the bee stung again?«, she said outraging.

»Oh … and with the basketball it differently behaves?«

»Yes.«, was the short and piercing answer.

Kagami every restate felt this was useless, so she sighed resigning and nodded easily the head.

If you like. … Against which team does the play take place, actually?«

»Against the Seihō High, why? , said Momoi and at the moment they heard like themselves promptly someone else swallowed.

Examining three girls looked around.

»Everything in order, Aomine-kun?«, asked Momoi anxiously.

However, he lifted only briefly the hand and swallowed several times.

He could not believe the Shirahama, however, really Kagami on the practice match against Seihō began. Even as he swayed in security. This woman was impossible, now he could appeal only to the reason of the red shock of hair, or hope this of an influenza would be struck.


End file.
